Oscillators, including ring oscillators, are used to generate clock signals in electronic systems. A ring oscillator is a circuit composed of an odd number of inverting stages. In its simplest form, a ring oscillator is composed of an odd number of NOT gates (e.g., a two-transistor inverter). The higher the number of gates, the longer the delay is available for the signal passing through the ring of gates. The operating frequency of the ring oscillator can be based, in part, on the number of gates that the signal passes through before being output.